


Kidnapped

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared was kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> There is a fic by Solinary (russian language) - [Девять жизний](http://siadrel.diary.ru/p172488606.htm?oam#more4)

  
  



End file.
